istrolidfandomcom-20200213-history
Design Interface
The design interface has many ways to help the player build. Hover over an item to find more stats on it. All the stat bars are updated in real time. The bottom is where all your designs are held. Just click one to edit it. Left The block window of the left of the screen shows all the possible modules you can use on your ship. Mousing over a module will tell you the stats and cost of the part. The tabs from left-right: Weapons, Energy, Movement, and Armor/Shields. It now includes a Decal section for DLC owners. - - Top Right The very top right corner shows the ship's stats. The cost to build it is the the very top. Symbols from left-right: Damage per second(total DPS), Health(HP), Longest range, speed(calculated by thrust/mass), largest firing arc, turning degrees per second(how fast it turns), weight, and size. - - The most important piece is the energy bar. It shows energy usage, generation, and storage. The green box is the energy used while moving, and the red box is energy used while firing. Keep in mind that weapons fire does not include the area in green, both are just added together. The white box is energy storage and the energy created is the blue box. The blue, red, and green show power generation/consumption for ten seconds. The symbols below are color coded and show more exact energy usage. Right If you want to know your turrets stats, look below the energy section. These stats are shown for each weapon with their upgrades. From left-right and top-bottom: Damage per second(DPS), alpha damage(single shot), range, reload time(rof), energy per Shot, energy per second, and speed. Speed is sometimes replaced by an instant marker. Other markers that are not in the picture include a blast radius and timing, although for all weapons timing is exact right now. Also EMP has energy dps and energy damage per shot. Some weapons also have a type, like the Point Defense, which governs how it is acted upon. PD destroys missile type. Right now, those are the only types. - This is helpful, as it allows you to completely destroy the design. AI options also show up when in multiplayer mode, but are not usable in the campaign. Top Left Tabs When you click the "ai", it will bring up a semi-transparent black window with the image on the right replacing the blocks tabs. These are click and drag, with the text in orange as command specifications. Click and choose from a drop-down list. The first tab is spawning units, the second is moving units, the third is attacking units, and the last is avoidance and limits(ie. energy down, find recharger). - - After the DLC "Paint Job" was added, a fifth tab including decals only available to users who purchased the DLC was added. The decals cost no money and can only be placed on armor and batteries. Users who copy ships with rotated parts and decals who have not bought the DLC will not be able to use the ships. - Ship used in this.